REUNION
by princevixen
Summary: He was her sun, her stars - The sky went dark. May their stars ever be realigned, it might be fate.
1. Prologue

**quick author's note:**

this story was a RP piece between a good friend and I, so after things had

settled down I decided to copy&paste our replies to each other, did some slight

editing so it didn't seem so out of place? and gonna slowly upload put up bits and pieces

to here i guess! it's incomplete 'cause we kind of lost track of time and moved on

to other things but it will be worked on in the near future !

thank you for reading!

* * *

The Backstory

Timeline is as followed: FF8 - Dissidia - KH1/Radiant .T - Dissidia 012 - KH2/Radiant G. - Destiny Island AU -

Balamb

Aging Timeline: FF8; 17-23 - Dissidia; 24 - KH; 25 - Dissidia012; 25 - KH2; 26 - Destiny Island; 26 - FF8 balamb: 26

* * *

❖ At the age of seventeen, Squall, who spent most of his childhood at an orphanage, eventually climbed the ladder of duty in

becoming a SeeD member. During those adventures with the friends he made along the way, along with the enemies he had to fight

against he had endured through a number of events that occurred during his time at Balamb Garden, including the missions with his

comrades until the very end of Ultimecia's defeat – settling with the "calm before the storm" – which would soon change his life

forever.

Six years later, still spending those years in Balamb Gardens, a war had broken out within the nations. Considering he had been out

of touch with all his friends within the past years, he had forgotten what it was like to be alone, thus his distance spreading. Soon

enough, he had disregarded helping his former SeeD members with the war, he decided on a whim to do things here and there until

it was managed. Even if it was for personal reasons about Rinoa leaving him for Seifer, and Quistis who had continued to be there for

him, he chose not to stay any longer, and took his leave.

… But not on his own terms.

In a word unfamiliar to him, he had realized he had been summoned here along with people he had never met before. People

who may have been taken from their worlds to put here, in a fight against Chaos, under the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos, to retrieve

the Crystals and aid Cosmos throughout their journey here. With the help of his new allies, making new friends, the heroes set out to

end the war raging in this world; but also torn between helping them, and fulfilling his duty. Once Chaos had been slain, and Squall

had obtained a specialized Crystal to return home… or so he thought.

But the war had only begun.

At the age of twenty-five, still distraught by having left due to his "current residence" of Radiant Garden when unable to save his

home world from a raid of Heartless, changed his name in attempt to amend for the mistakes he made. He found himself in a new

world, in a town called Traverse Town, vowing to restore the world while distancing himself from the past. Having met new people

within the time being of his stay there until the world he once called home were to be a place he could call home once more. Even if

temporarily.

Once again, he had been summoned to the world of Order and Discord, by Cosmos, who would once again ask for the same allies

who fought under her long ago, to fight for her once more against the battle of evil; along with new allies alongside them. But to their

dismay, and the cost of a sacrifice, and a revival, the conflict of the Gods continues on. Even at the cost of their memory. Thus during

with what seemed to be an endless battle, and the Warriors of Cosmos proved victorious, they were able to return back to their

worlds.

Returning back to Traverse Town, and with luck from friends, it was possible for his home world to be restored thanks to a special

case called the "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee" that he was in charge of soon after. Once a group of members called The

Organization had appeared, but sought out to be defeated by another hero, Leon had found the friendship of Cloud by his side to

team up against a battle of 1000 Heartless along with finally restoring the town back to its original namesake of Radiant Garden,

granting everyone to remember their time spent there, and of the place itself.

Once he had felt settled in, and having the confidence to return to his name of Squall, he knew he had spent enough time here and

was ready to look for another world to venture to. This had brought him to an island called Destiny Islands, in which the community

gathered young kids into an educated path, hiring Squall during his visit there to teach as a professor. He reluctantly took the offer,

enjoying his new life at such a tropical place he had to adjust to. Having met an old friend from back in Balamb, and re-living

memories she had brought up, questioning his departure to the brink of an argument had nearly broken them apart. Dropping any

feelings he had for anyone in the past, he had grown to like this old friend. (QUISTIS, THAT'S YOU.) Though their time together was

cut short due to the world falling apart and crumbling beneath their feet, while he ended up bruised, battered and falling apart; he

risked his life to save the one he cared about, who suffered gravely during the terror, and together they traveled worlds via airship

back to Balamb Gardens; their true home.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Squall stood at around the height of five foot eight, with brown unruly hair nearly unkempt

half the time, but still managing to look quite perfect atop is head. His blue eyes were the utmost

brilliant shade, and were glossy today, in matter of fact. He wore his distinctive black leather jacket,

and underneath was a white v-neck shirt, but kept his usual black pants with the three, usual

interconnecting belts at his waist, and his pair of black boots. His Griever, silver-chained necklace hung

from his neck, and the matching ring gleaming on the finger of his hand. He was dressed casually, but

still gave off a mature commander look as he walked about in the hallways, enjoying his solitude and

resorted back to his introverted self. Roaming around the halls alone with only his thoughts to

accompany him.

He started to recall his past memories back at the orphanage, along with the memories of his

adopted sister, Ellone, and he remembered the oldest girl there used to protect him when Seifer used

to bully him because she was always there to rescue him. As silly as that sounded, it didn't sound as

ridiculous back then when he was just a child. He even remembered the day his father, Laguna, had

brought them to the orphanage back on Centra. Squall would recognize the familiar faces of who he

had spent time with back then, and that included everyone. This is what had brought him to visit

Destiny Island, and serve as a professor. He breathed out heavily, shrugging his shoulders at the

thought of being a teacher. He really didn't even enjoy what he been through as a SeeD either. He

continued down the hallway, and today he was looking for a certain classroom hoping to find what he

was looking for. _Could it be?_ He wondered as he proceed forward, stopping in front of a classroom

that appeared occupied.

He reached for the door's handle, twisted and pushed it open, and inside he looked toward the

blonde-headed figure sitting at their large teacher's desk, books and other sorted items placed nicely

on top. Squall took a moment to realize he had barged in without knocking. " **Ah.. Sorr-** " He paused,

looking at the familiar face, the pair of glasses she worn looking familiar to him, but the eyes behind

them that were brooding. " **Quistis?** " He said, a sense of surprise in his tone. When he heard that

someone from Balamb had come to teach as well, he had hoped it would be someone he knew, but he

wouldn't have guessed it would be Quistis Trepe, the child prodigy since she was fifteen years old, and

the same girl who had attended the orphanage that Squall had been to.

Quistis sighed, clearly not amused that she had been disturbed. She was so close to being done

with this blasted paperwork too. " **Yes, I'm Quistis. Is there something I can do for you?** " She asked, not

even bothering to look up from her papers. " **Oh, and for the record, knocking first would be**

 **appreciated. Just so you know**." Quistis said flatly, as she straightened out her current stack of papers.

Putting those aside on the corner of her desk, she pulled out another colored folder and began

working on its contents. It hit her after flipping over one of the papers, that she had been so fixated

on her work, that she hadn't even noticed who she was talking to.

Squall stood there at the doorway between the hallway and the classroom, his hand still

gripped around the handle, tightening. " **Quisty**." He said subconsciously whilst he looked at her busing

out and about on the paperwork on her desk. Squall had always known she was strict and

independent with her work, and she was never the type to slack off. He admired that. His grip from

the door's handle loosened, taking a few steps forward and approaching the front of her desk. He

placed both his palms face down on the desk, and looked down at her. " **That's not a very appreciated**

 **greeting to an old friend, Quis**." He said with a smirk, leaning off from the desk and stuffing his hands

into the pockets of his pants. " **Don't you remember me?** "

" **Remember you..?** " Quistis stopped in the middle of writing, to linger on those words. She

realized how familiar the voice was. It brought backs memories of someone she knew, but hadn't seen

in years. For a brief moment, Quistis wondered about the possibility of him being here. Although,

there was no way that person could be here; or at least she thought anyway. She inhaled, trying to

regain her composure. Quis leaned back in her chair, and took a good look at the person standing in

front of her desk. The second she looked Squall in the eyes, her gut did a 180 degree flop. "... **Squall?**

 **By Shiva's breath, is that really you?** " She was in shock. It had been at least 4 years since she last saw

him; and by all means she didn't honestly ever expect to see him again. And yet, here he was, staring

her down, like he had done so many times before.

" **In the flesh, Instructor Quistis Trepe**." He said with a slight crooked smile, staring down at her

from where she sat. Squall positioned himself so that he slightly leaned against her desk before he

took a seat near the edge to avoid sitting on the stacks of papers and school-related items that

belonged to her. " **Busy at work already? You just got here**." He crossed his arms, smirking. Squall eyed

her for a while before averting his eyes to window, gazing a bit outside whilst breathing heavily.

Sighing as he thought about how many years had gone by ever since Quis, and the rest of the gang,

has been separated after taking their own paths - but not once had Squall would've thought to have

Quis and him to cross paths again. " **You got assigned to teach, too, I see. Suits you. Considering back**

 **at Balamb**."

She moved her last folder onto the stack, and propped her elbow up, onto the cleared space

on her desk. " **Did you really think I would slack off on my work?** " Quistis grinned, resting her chin on

top of her left hand; eyes still focused on Squall. " **And besides, teaching is the only thing I'm truly good**

 **at**." A thought hit her a second after saying that; and as she was about to ask him something, she

noticed he seemed to be slightly distracted. It wasn't hard for her to notice at all though. She always

just knew when something was wrong with him; and even after the years of being separated, nothing

could change that fact. And yet, she had no room to talk either. Lately she's been catching herself

thinking about the past, and everything that had occurred. _I wonder if he's ever thought of any of the_

 _friends he left behind... Or even.._

Her mind wandered, as she waited for him to say something.

Squall nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, and cocking his head to each side to lessen the

strain on his neck, to get rid of the cricks in his nape. He smiled widely with a precarious look in his

deep blue eyes as he concentrated on her words. " **Well... No. Good point.** " He said, laughing under his

breath at how persistent she was with labor. " **Don't work too hard now. You have to be able to**

 **distinguish between work and your own free time. Can't be working all the time. Gonna need a break**

 **once and while, right?** " He shook his head, realizing she had a questionable look on her face, but

nothing more like she was going to ask something.

He seemed a little more bothered by something else, but tried not to show it. He lifted himself up from the desk and looked at Quis.

" **Well, good luck with everything here. My classroom is not that far from here, so if you ever need anything... Don't**

 **come bothering me**." He tried to stifle a sincere smile along with a bit of muffled laughter, trying to

contain himself. Squall turned and headed to the door, waving his hand behind him as he walked. " **See**

 **you around**."

Quis watched him head for the door. She wanted to reach out, and keep him from leaving her so soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Beginning

She was practically dying on the inside; there were so many things she wanted so ask him. " **H-Hey**

 **wait! Squall!** " Calling after him, though it seemed like more of a plead to keep him there. " **I was**

 **hoping you might be free for awhile... Y'know, so we can catch up?** " She stared at him, slightly aware

of how embarrassed she might look. After all, she probably wouldn't admit it out loud; but she had

missed him. Quistis had been so used to being around Squall all the time; that the day he left, it had

left her feeling like there was an empty void inside her. And when everyone else started going their

own ways, she felt more alone then ever. Sure, she still kept contact with two of her old friends, but

Squall had disappeared without saying anything to anyone; and if nothing else, she wanted a reason

why.

Squall got past the doorway until hearing Quist call out for him stopped him, he turned around

to face her, listening to her request. " **Yeah?** " He walked to the doorway, leaning against the frame, his

hands still resting inside his pockets. She clearly had gained his attention. " **Yeah, of course, Quis. I have**

 **plenty of free time. Lucky you**." He said with a sly smile. Squall took a stride over to her desk again,

pulling out his cell phone quite smoothly and prompted it over to her reach. " **Your number,** " He said

with poise, holding out his phone until she would reach for it, and punch in her digits to his contact's

list. He couldn't really say no, definitely not to an old friend of his that he had rudely pushed out from

his life. Without reason? He had his reasons, but did he really want to share? He pushed those

thoughts aside, and would somehow explain to her. " **I don't have all day,** " He said in a dry tone, but

still with a sense of teasing.

Quis raised an eyebrow at him questionably, before carefully entering her number into his

phone. " **Well... Anyway..** " She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts before continuing. " **What**

 **exactly did you do when you left?** " That was the first of three questions that had plagued Quistis's

mind for a couple of years now. She glanced up, to look him in the face; and for a split second, could

have sworn she saw a hint of hesitation in his eyes. _What's going through his mind, I wonder..._ She

sighed under her breath, but wasn't going to ask what was wrong; not just yet anyway. " **I'm also**

 **wondering if you've contacted any of the gang, at any point since you've been gone...** " Quis asked,

though she already knew he hadn't talked to Selphie or Zell, since the day he vanished. The last she

had talked to the younger woman, things at the garden had calmed down somewhat; which was an

improvement from her last visit. Things at Balamb had deteriorated fast, after mere days with no

leader to guide them. She fell silent for a few minutes, staring at the empty space on her desk;

brooding in her thoughts. _I need to know.._ The thought nagged at her as she peered up at Squall.

" **...Why did you leave? Without saying a word to anyone... And without saying anything to**

 **me...** " She spoke those last words quietly, her voice tinged with sadness.

Squall watched as Quis inputted her cellular number into his phone and once she was done he

reached for his phone to stuff it back into the pockets of his pants. " **Anyway?** " He paused to listen,

hearing her question and concern about him. " **What did I do when I.. left?** " He titled his head a bit,

unsure of what she was asking, but his eyebrows furrowed when he realized what she had truly

wanted to know. " **Well you see, the reason I left Balamb was...** " He repeated in his head, curious as to

why she was asking him all these questions. He listened to each one until he finally just opened his

mouth to explain everything. " **I left Balamb, and considering Rinoa...** " It had been a while since that

name had ever crossed his mind. " **Rinoa and I couldn't continue doing what we had planned to do.**

 **She wasn't interested anymore. Last I saw her was when she told me she was leaving. To be with who, I didn't know.** "

He lowered his eyes to the floor. " **I left, and came here when I got a letter to join as a teacher,**

 **so that's why I'm here. I left as soon as I packed. Have I contacted anyone since? No. I needed to start**

 **somewhere new, where not that many people knew me. So I came here with a clean slate**." He looked

up, his head turning to the windows of the classroom. " **I was no longer needed at Balamb, that's why I**

 **left, Quistis. I couldn't stay there knowing she left me**." He walked to the window, his hands pressing

the window sill and with a long sigh, he looked out the window as he leaned against it. He couldn't

look at Quis right now. " **I'm sorry that I left, without saying anything**." He said finally, his voice cracking

a bit as the lump in his throat seemed to settle there.

" **...I figured I was right. About Rinoa anyway**." She paused, realizing just saying that name still

left a nasty taste in her mouth. Honestly, just hearing that other woman's name made her sick to her

stomach. _I guess everyone knows but him then..._ Quis pushed herself up, out of her desk, and

walked over towards Squall; stopping to where there was about 2 feet between them. She stayed

quiet for awhile, just watching him as he stared off into the distance. " **You know...** " The words just

started flowing out of her mouth. " **Everyone knows what she did... After breaking it off with you, she**

 **high-tailed it back to Seifer, who we all assumed took her back**." Quis wasn't sure why she was telling

him all this, but subconsciously she felt that he might want to know.

" **Rinoa tried visiting the garden shortly after you left as well. But it was obvious she wasn't**

 **wanted around. And for whatever reason, she thought I could remedy the situation...** " Her train of

thought took her back a few years, to the moment Rinoa had come to her. Quis easily recalled how

much she had pleaded to her. But what she had done instead, had scared the younger girl pretty

damn bad. " **...When she asked for my help.. The only thing running through my mind that day; was**

 **how she drove you away. And without thinking, I had slapped her.. Pretty hard.. In fact, I'm 100% sure**

 **everyone in Garden could hear it**." The tiniest of grins appeared on her face, if only for a split second.

Slapping that stupid girl had taken so much stress off her shoulders, plus it was something she had

wanted to do for a long time, pretty much since the day they had met. Quistis fell silent once more. It

hit her that she might have said a bit too much. This was Rinoa she was talking about after all, and

Squall had given her his heart. That tiny thought, left her to wonder if he even still had feelings for her.

Squall stood there, head still lowered, eyes looking vacantly out the window, distracted once

Rinoa's name had continued to be brought up. His eyes sadly widened when her face illuminated in his

head. Remembering the words she had said to him when she told Squall she was leaving him, but

never gave a better reason. His hands clenched into fists against the window sill, beginning to get

irritated at himself for recalling that unneeded memory. He heard some footsteps from behind him,

shortening their distance by a few feet.

When Quistis started talking, explaining what had really happened after he left once Rinoa was

done with him, and had gone back to Seifer, or so they thought they had remained together, Squall

wasn't really sure either. The expression on his face had gone sour, the prominent scowl on his face

loomed. He still continued to listen as Quis explained further of what Rinoa did when she went to

Quis, hoping she would comfort her. He turned around, looking at her. " **You.. slapped Rinoa?** " His

arms dropped to his sides, his hands unclenched from the tension. A slight, pleased smile on his face

surfaced, and he softly laughed under his exhalation. " **You slapped her?** " He exclaimed again, a sense

of satisfaction in his tone. " **That was expected. I mean, clearly, even I would've seen that coming to**

 **her** ," He said as he looked at Quis. " **She deserved it, I guess. I don't know whether to scold you, or**

 **applaud and thank you, Quisty.** "

She took a few steps forward, so that they were standing side by side and folded her arms.

" **Well... To be honest, I expected to be scolded.** " Quis, sighed and stared out through the window. " **At**

 **the time, I thought I had slapped her for what she had done... But later I figured out that it hadn't**

 **been the case at all**." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and noticed the small smile

plastered on his face; not being able to remember the last time she had seen him do so.

" **Scolded?** " He said, his eye brow arched questionably whilst looking at Quis. He opened his

mouth to speak, but his lower jaw rose to retain his mouth from opening. " **I really couldn't find it in**

 **myself to scold you even if that was the case**." He said with a shrug, callously sliding his hands back

into his pockets as he leaned back. " **I really wasn't there to know the whole story behind it all,** " His

eyelids closed for a few moments as he thought to himself.

Quistis was about to continue speaking, when the alarm on her phone went off; signaling her

that she needed to be on her way home to feed her cat. God knows he got cranky if he didn't get fed

on time. She turned off the alarm and stuffed her cellphone back into her jacket's pocket. " **Well, I**

 **need to be leaving here soon... I have something that I need to do at home, and if I don't start walking**

 **back now, I'll be late**." It was a good thing she had already packed up earlier, or else she would be in

trouble. Walking over to her desk, she picked up her bag and pulled the strap over her shoulder.

" **What about you..?** " She asked.


	4. Chapter 3: Recollections

Squall's eyes fluttered open upon hearing a jingle of a phone going off. He looked over to see

Quis staring into her hand-held and kept to himself, being quiet. He studied her until she spoke up

about having to leave. He took a stride over to her desk as she packed up her belongings and gave her

a shrug. " **What about me? I plan to head home** ," He quickly looked away as if flustered. " **I can offer**

 **you a ride home, however**."

" **Oh..? Well it would be nice, seeing as how it's about a 20 minute walk back to my place**." She

said as she moved over to the light switch; resting her hand above it for a moment. " **I guess I'll meet**

 **you outside in the parking lot then. Since I assume you probably have your own stuff to grab from**

 **your room**?" Quis asked in a soft tone, not quite sure if he really needed to or not.

His eyes follow her movement toward the doorway, and his ears were alert and keen to her

words. He gave a shrug, nodding. " **I don't mind. It's probably in the same direction as my house**

 **anyway**." He started to push himself forward to walk and follow after her. " **Not really. I did that earlier,**

 **so I don't really need to get my things**." He reached into his back pocket, holding up a pair of keys. " **I'll**

 **be following close behind**."

She waited for Squall to walk out of the classroom, before turning off the lights and locking up

for the night. Quickly checking her cellphone for the time, Quis glanced at him and smiled. " **I'll be out**

 **front alright?** " She called out to him as she started jogging down the hall, towards the school

entrance.

Squall got to the door way when she had turned to leave, saying she would be waiting outside

for him, simply nodding to her request. He shook is head, contemplating if this really was a good idea.

" _I'll just give her a ride home and drop her off... That's all._ " He muttered under his exhale, watching as

Quis' figure had disappeared at the end of the hall way. He soon followed after with a quick walking

pace, a few moments of nearly sprinting down the hall to catch up, he finally reached outside and

eyed his surroundings.

Squall spotted her a few feet away, making his way over her. " **Did you wait long?** "

" **I've been waiting years for you to get here.** " Quis said, obviously teasing him. After Squall had

apologized for keeping her waiting, and scowling at her humor. He nodded over to a black vehicle not

far from them. " **That's my car. Let's go.** " He guided her to his car, waiting until she followed and soon

after opened the door for himself to get inside to unlock her door. As she stood there outside his car,

she had to hand it to him. He had a great sense of taste.. When it came to cars anyway. She watched

as he flipped the lock switch on her door; as soon as he did, she got in and made herself comfortable;

placing her bag gingerly on her lap. While she got buckled in, she wondered how long it had been,

since the last time she had even been in a car. He reached for the seat belt and also fastened himself

in, and soon after his car roared to life with the engine purring like a beauty.

" **Do you know where the mini mart is, near the mall?** " She inquired, as he pulled out of the

school parking lot, and headed towards the main road. Squall set the car into drive, hand on the wheel

as he turned out onto the street while pressing a bit on the gas, heading to where Quis had suggested

her house was.

" **The mini mart? Yeah. I know of it. I don't live far from there**." He headed toward the location

of the mart that was a close proximity of the mall. Finally slowing down to get more directions. " **And**

 **your house is somewhere around here?** " He looked to her.

" **Mhm. Turn right at the corner past the mini mart, and keep going down the street**." She said.

" **And it'll be the 6th house on the left**." Quis leaned back in her chair after giving him directions; and

thought about what she was going to do for the rest of the night. She could probably just pop in a

movie like always, but for some reason it just didn't have an appeal to her right now. Sighing under her

breath, she turned her head and studied Squall. For what reason, she didn't know, but she wondered

what he was going to do after dropping her off.

Squall followed her directions past the mini mart and continued driving down the street from

there, and slowing counting the houses on the left side of the street until they arrived at the sixth

house, and parking into the vacant driveway. He paused with both hands on the wheel, his head

towards Quis. It took him a while to figure out during the drive here what he was going to do when he

would drop her off and head home, but nothing came to mind. " **Here we are** ," He finally said.

" **Well, thanks for the ride home Squall, it was very nice of you**." She gave him a small smile, as

she undid her seat belt.

He nodded to her thanks, " **Yeah.. Don't mention it**." Squall hesitantly lowered his eyes, unable

to look directly at her, but still managed to open his mouth to speak. " **If you aren't doing anything**

 **later, and since you're new around here, uh,** " He finally lifted his head to look in her direction. " **Do you**

 **want to get a few drinks at the bar?** " He cleared his throat. " **With me? Don't feel obligated to go, but**

 **I'm buying**."

" **Oh... S-sure, that sounds like fun**." Quistis said, clearly shocked he even wanted to spend more

time with her. He gave a shrug. " **I'll wait for you out here.** " His hand went to the keys, rattling it until

the car's engine had stopped. " **Go on.** "


	5. Chapter 4: Heavy Hearts Heavier Drinking

She got out of his car, and made her way to the front door, calling out to him, saying that it'd

only be a few minutes. Squall nodded at her as she agreed proceeding to exit his car and head inside,

Quistis quickly turned around and unlocked the door, letting herself in.

This left him to wait inside the car with nothing interesting to do but sit around until she came

back. He fiddled with the handle that was hiding itself on the side of the seat, pulling it upward to

allow the tension of his seat to lower until he was lying completely flat, and staring at the car roof's

ceiling. He closed his lids, surrounded in complete darkness in his mind for several moments. In his

mind, he was alone, and in a comfortable place; all to himself, and in his mind, he found the comfort

he needed for the semi-stress he had to endure before he met Quis in the classroom she was found in.

His eyes opened, and he reached for his cellular, and pressing his fingers on the touchscreen until he

paused.

The screen flickers, then went black for a few seconds. He runs his finger across the screen

until the phone lit up and his eyes slightly slit as he stared at the device in his hands, the sender

was unknown, but the feeling felt just the same. It was like he knew who it was, but how can he even

be sure? He never really gave out his number to anyone, but this text had been sitting in his inbox for

a few weeks now. He exhaled heavily, reading the same message over and over again until it replayed

in his head in verbatim.

Sender: Unknown Number

Message:

Squall, how are you? It's been a while since we have talked. I haven't seen you since that day.

Where have you gone? Why don't you respond back to my messages? I just want to know if you're

okay. Please don't hate me. I didn't intend to cause any of those unneeded feelings to harm you.

Forgive me.

He scowled, hitting the power button and within minutes the phone had shut off, leaving him

to stare back at himself in the reflective black screen. He didn't need this whatever it was it was

making him anxious because he couldn't even attempt in deleting the message.

After closing the door behind her, she noticed Raziel was sprawled out on the coach, fast

asleep. She smiled at her feline companion, before filling his food bowl and placing it back on the

floor. Soon afterward she ran over to her bedroom and picked out new clothes, quickly shrugging off

her dirty school clothes; Quis pulled on a clean pair of tan shorts with a few silver chains draping on

the sides; and a plain black tank-top.

Undoing her hair clip, she took her hair down and started brushing it thoroughly. When she

was convinced her hair was no longer a mess, she went to go put the clip back in; only to be greeted

with a loud snap. " **Crap...** " Quis exclaimed, as tossed the broken pieces into the trash, and glanced

around her room for another one; but to no avail.

She let out an exasperated sigh. and hoped Squall wouldn't mind a few more minutes of

waiting, so she could find a new hair clip. Quis dislike having her hair down in public, it made her feel...

Uncomfortable.

He stuffed the phone into his pocket, reached for the handle near the seat and jiggled it until

his seat returned to the position he had it previously. The seat was erect, but his posture was

slouched, still bothered that this feeling wouldn't cease from existing.

After about eight minutes of searching, she finally gave up. She was going to have to leave like

this. Quis made her way back into the living room, patting Raz on the head lovingly, before locking her

house back up. She jogged over and silently got back into Squall's car; taking care not to look at him as

she messed with her hair absentmindedly.

He heard a door slam in the distance, realizing he had to force a somewhat decent smile on his

face once he saw Quis in the corner of his eye, approaching the door, and getting inside. " **Ready?**

 **What took you so lon..-,** " He said before turning his head to her direction, noticing that she had

unbound her hair that had rested past her shoulders. Squall, at the moment, had found himself

unsure of what to say, almost baffled. It was rare to see Quis not as her usual self in appearance. He

looked away, avoiding eye contact. " **You.. look different,** " He said quietly whilst switching the car on,

pulling out from the driveway and started driving toward the bar.

" **My hair clip broke... And I couldn't find another one..** " Quis replied quietly, messing with her

hair still; as if it could offer her some small amount of comfort from the fact that her cheeks where

turning a light pink. " **...I dislike going anywhere with my hair down. But I didn't want you to have to**

 **wait any longer than you needed to... So I guess it wouldn't hurt me to go out like this, just once..** " She

quickly added to her previous statement as she turned her head to stare out the window.

He stifled a laugh about her hair clip, dubious as to why she went to all that trouble over

something so trivial. " **It's fine really** ," He said with a long exhaling breath, quickly turning the car back

on, roaring. " **There's really no need to get all modest here**." He started to drive toward the location of

the bar, his eyes on the road and glad that he was paying attention to avoid the look of fluster on his

face. " **You look fine, really. Don't worry**." His free hand went to his face, his finger reaching out to

scratch his cheek a bit and rested on his knee. " **I was wondering what was taking you so long** ," He said

with a cunning smirk forming on his lips.

Quistis sat in silence for awhile, listening to the roar of Squall's car; and trying to ignore the

pounding headache that now plagued her. There was so much going on inside her head at the

moment. She wondered what kind of place the bar was, that he was taking her to. If he was even

going to enjoy her company, or just pretend she was someone he didn't know; like he had done the

first time they had gotten drinks, many few years ago.

The ride during was a bit quiet after that, as he spent most of the duration making sure he

didn't pass the establishment that was somewhat near by, while his other half wandered to thoughts

of the past, and the time he spent with his friends. Would he even consider them as friends in this

present day? He looked to Quis in the corner of his eyes briefly. Did the same apply to her at this very

moment? Likely, but he didn't enjoy the feelings raging and running through him.

She sighed and looked over at Squall, who was concentrating on the road in-front of him. Quis

hadn't known how long she had been looking at him, before he finally glanced over and gave her a

weird look. " **..Sorry. I didn't mean to stare...** " She said softly, turning to look back out her window. " **I**

 **was just thinking, is all...** " Her voice trailed off, as her gaze got lost in the blur of everything they

passed. She was starting to feel thankful that their final destination was a place she could get a drink.

Because she was in desperate need of one now.

Noticing she had looked over to him, he quickly looked back to the road, hoping she hadn't

caught him first, but he did glance over at her when she apologized. His grip on the steering wheel

tightened as he made a right turn. He grimaced, " **It's fine, I'm used to women giving me that look**." He

mumbled, attentive to her words, curious to what she was pondering about. He parked right in front

of a large brick building with a neon sign in front above the entrance, the door was open and the dim

lights were visible. He shut the car off, removed the seat belt, and gave an exasperated sigh. " **Here,**

 **finally.** " He exited the vehicle, and shut the door behind him, heading to the passenger's side and

opened the door for Quis. He ushered her inside, and guided them both to a booth.


	6. Chapter 5: Salt In The Wound

She took a seat in the booth Squall had picked for them, and waited as he sat down on the

opposite side of her. Ever since they had arrived, she had felt the gaze of tons of people on her, and

was still trying her best not to show how uneasy she was feeling. " **..Barely been here a few minutes,**

 **and I'm already uncomfortable...** " Quis said quietly, not enjoying some of the looks a couple passerbys

were giving her.

As Squall took a seat across from Quis at the booth they shared, he didn't pay much attention

to the other patrons who were shooting them looks from across the room, and it was bluntly obvious

they didn't appreciate newcomers or was it because they were an unlikely pair, or being gawked at

because they didn't belong? He gave the thought a shrug from his thoughts and looked to her, noting

the uncomfortable look on his face.

Quis took a small look around, noting that there were definitely a lot more people lounging

around, than she thought there would be. And the decor was tasteful, she had to admit. When she

looked over at the bartender's area, her gaze was met by a rather scraggly-looking man, who

proceeded to make crude gestures at her. " **...Ugh... Men...** " Quis muttered under her breath, as she

turned to look at the wall next to her. She spent the next few minutes making snide remarks about

how rude and disgusting most of the men in bars were; when she noticed how intently Squall was

staring at her. It didn't take long for her to start getting unnerved by his gaze; and she quickly looked

down at the table, avoiding all eye contact with him.

He rose his eyes to the rest of the room after looking away from Quis, and his face looked

bitter when he exchanged glances with the other male customers sitting at their own tables. He

scowled at their rude staring toward Quistis' direction, and his eyes turned to slits, beginning to glare

with an enraged look. He resumed meeting eye contact with whoever challenged by looking in their

direction until they backed off one by one. He didn't enjoy getting dirty looks, especially if they were

directed toward Quis. He soon after looked back to Quis but felt discouraged when she avoided his

stare. He rested his cheek in his open palm when his elbow met the table to support his weight, and

looked off into another direction.

" **So...** " Quis started to try and make light conversation. " **...How often do you come here? I**

 **mean, don't get me wrong, it seems like a nice enough place... But I don't think I can say the same for**

 **most of the people here.** "

Continuing to look away, his ears remained alert to her speech. His eyes met her face and he

took a breath. " **I'm often a regular here when this place was newly restored and made into a bar** ," He

took another look around. " **I have probably been here more than anyone else has before, but for**

 **some reason it attracts bad crowds. It was really the only place I could find where I can be alone for a**

 **couple nights a week** ," He shrugged his shoulders, relieving the tense feeling in his shoulders. He

preferred to spend even the weeknights here at the bar just to be by himself. He would casually drink

to his heart's content while sitting on a bar stool when he was really the only person there until the

bar started to get more popular, and more crowded. He tried to find other places to go but this bar

was the only one he felt comfortable in. He would just come here to think, or drink to forget things he

did not want to remember. It a constant cycle on repeat.

" **That's... Interesting. I can't say that I'd picture you frequenting a bar..** " She tilted her head at

him, not really sure what to think of it. " **But... I guess with everything that happened, I can't exactly**

 **blame you either... Not that I have room to talk**." Quis sighed, and hesitantly looked around the bar

once more. She was surprised, however, when the men that had been making rude gestures at her

earlier; would quickly look away, as if they were scared of something...

He motioned to a nearby waitress, and ordered the usual, looking over to Quis. " **Get whatever**

 **you want.** " Quis sighed and instinctively started rubbing her temple, before turning her head towards

the waitress. " **Uh.. I'll just take a bottle of Jack Daniel's, if you don't mind,** " She said as she casually

waved off the waitress, and returned her attention to Squall.

Turning her sapphire eyes on Squall, Quis wondered if he had done something when she

wasn't looking. There couldn't be much of anything else, that would keep drunken guys from making

passes at her. But the thought that he had actually done something about it? It blew her mind

completely. The old Squall she knew would have never even bothered to lift a finger; saying that she

needed to learn to deal with it herself.

Once both he and Quistis ordered their beverages, Squall sat there with his back now leaning

against the red cushion of the booth getting comfortable and waiting for the waitress to return with

their drinks. He was planning to not drink as much as he would like to considering he was a designated

driver and didn't want to risk anything. He didn't want to feel guilty about anything.

He turned his eyes to try and figure out if something at the bar was bother her; wondering if

his job wasn't done and some of the other customers were bothering her again. Each look back to him

caused the sudden chill back to the nosy people who looked back into their direction, and they didn't

bother to dare look back. If it was something he had to do for the rest of the night, he would resort to

glaring at them. His face looked sincere when he looked at her, " **Just ignore them.** "

 _Maybe he really has changed more than he let on.._ It was a pleasant thought that made her

feel somewhat better. Quistis shook her head and relaxed a little; giving him an appreciative smile. He

turned back to Quis, eyebrow arched at her smile, confused as to what caused her to smile at him. He

made his attention toward the waitress that took their drink orders, bringing back they wanted to

drink. She placed a few glasses down, along with a bottle of Jack, and a smaller bottle of scotch then

asked if they wanted anything to eat. Squall contemplated before speaking, " **I'm not hungry.** " He

motioned over to Quis. " **If you want any food, go ahead and order, too**."

She looked from Squall, to the waitress, and back. " **No, I should be fine. But thanks anyway.** "

She smiled politely at the woman, as she turned and left them with their drinks. Squall watched as

Quis ushered the waitress away after giving them their drinks and such and left them alone to tend to

whatever tables she needed to go to. He was already pouring himself a shot of scotch when Quistis

shot him a look and her demeanor changed dramatically. He didn't say a word though as she began to

speak, her tone suddenly changed.

" **I don't have a problem with it...** " She insisted, as she opened up her bottle of whiskey, and

poured herself a glass. " **But you forget... I know you well enough, to realize when you're not telling me**

 **things**." Quis said, before tilting her head back and downing her first cup in one go. The familiar

burning sensation already working it's magic on her nerves; dulling them to where she could think

more clearly.

" **Right, if you say so, Quis.** " He said within his head along with the many other thoughts flying

through and interrupting his trail of thought the more he tried to pay attention to Quis speaking to

him. " **Clearly you don't know me well enough. I'm changed. Aren't I?** " He watched her drink, and took

his own shot of scotch, not one bit fidgeting from the taste. It was getting some used to, but he was

accustomed to the taste.

Quis studied his expression for a moment. " **...It's Rinoa, isn't it?** " She stated, with a hint of

agitation in her voice, as she stared at him; daring him to try and lie to her. The look Squall gave her,

answered her question without any words being spoken. " **You really need to let it go already... It's**

 **been almost 5 years, Squall. She isn't worth what you're putting yourself through**." She shook her

head and poured herself another glass. " **Look, we both know you saved her life, more times that we**

 **can count on our hands put together. But she still went back to Seifer, the one who put her in the very**

 **danger you saved her from time and time again.** "

He didn't really bother to correct her, or even slide in his input while she sat there talking down

to him, and whether it was the alcohol or not, he would just sit there and listen; as much as he

would've rather just drink alone. _Why did I have to invite her?_ He soon felt a tinge of regret as a

scowl pursed through lips when she brought up Rinoa, but he made no effort to even try to say

anything. " **You think I don't know that? Why else would I have left to come be here, away from my**

 **past? I'm not running away from anything**." He shifted in his seat, crossing his arms after taking

another half shot of scotch. This time it stung a little or was it the sudden pounding within his chest?

" **I don't care about that anymore.. Why do you continue bringing it up?** " He started getting rather

annoyed as his eyebrows furrowed downward, and his nose wrinkled.

She sighed and brought the glass back up to her lips, taking a sip; not really tasting the burn of

the whiskey - it paled in comparison to what she was starting to feel in her chest; a pain that she was

constantly trying to keep away, was now forcing it's way out.

He took a breath realizing he was holding his own the whole time she had been talking, as if

one sudden exhale would annoy her and just keep her talking; having something else to whine about.

He leaned his elbow to the table, his cheek buried into the palm of his hand as he looked off into

another direction to avert her gaze hoping maybe she would talk less if he wasn't looking. He wasn't

as fortunate as he thought he was.

When she looked back at Squall, he wasn't even facing her anymore; instead, opting to look at

the wall angrily. Quis decided to speak up a little louder, just to make sure he was listening to her still.

" **I know you could care less about what I have to say, but you can live without Rinoa. There's someone**

 **out there for you, who's at least 10 times better than her; you just need to realize this yourself**."

Quistis waited for some sort of reply, and when she didn't receive one; downed another full glass of

whiskey.

He so often looked to the corner of his eyes when she continued eying into his direction,

hoping she would take that as a sign to talk about something else or stop talking altogether. " **Really,**

 **Quis, really?** " He thought grumpily as he stared at the wall. His ears resumed listening him go on

about Riona, and a comparison talk thrown in there of how he could find someone better. " **I' don't**

 **think I would be interested in anyone right now**." He watched as she took another drink. " **... Sheesh,**

 **woman. Drink often?** "

Squall obviously wasn't aware that she was still emotionally wounded from years ago. That she

was getting angry; and was now on her way to getting spectacularly drunk, all because he was being a

stubborn jackass. Honestly, who did he think he was acting like this? Quistis felt anger rise in a wave,

and she slammed her empty glass back on the table, hating how out of control she was starting to

feel.

" **... Had enough to say? Or not enough to drink?** " He said finally, this time aloud and with an

irritable tone, reaching into his pockets to grab some cash to pay for the liquor they both consumed.

He took the other half of his scotch and finished it off. He didn't understand what Quis was getting so

worked up for. This was supposed to be a fun night, but instead it ended up being more than that

something completely impossible to bear. Squall didn't like having to replay his past all in one night,

and he certainly had enough. " **I don't understand what's going on anymore**."

" **...Well excuse me for having feelings**." She snapped at him, without even thinking. Her

emotions were getting the best of her now, and she really needed to calm down. _...I really don't_

 _know why I even bother talking to him... He'll never let me into his barrier..._ He was too stubborn, and

at that moment she wondered why she even had feelings for a wall like him.


	7. Chapter 6: Everything Tasted Bittersweet

He sat there looking to her as she snapped back at him again, and he backed off, not bothering

to say anything else or it would get worse. " **Yeah, excuse you.** " He continued sitting there, and

shrugging off how rude she was being. He was going to pay for her drinks after all, and if this

continued, he didn't know what he would do, but he kept his silent demeanor up.

She grumpily rested her elbows on the small table for two, studying the amber liquid in her

glass. Her thoughts were becoming disjointed and fragmented, and Quis was sure the room was tilting

and spinning around her. Not from the whiskey, though that did play a minor part, but mostly from her

almost one-sided conversation with Squall.

He poured himself another drink, and swallowed it down with an exasperated sigh afterward.

How much longer could he handle this awkward silence being exchanged between them? Squall was

feeling his stomach churn, and he felt unsettled for this situation to be over soon. "I **probably**

 **shouldn't take Quistis out to drink again after this night**." He said, nearly keeping himself from

smirking to his thoughts

Quis knew he could be cold and act like nothing was wrong, but she didn't know if she could.

She closed her eyes, thinking about everything that had happened in the past. Would she never be

better than Rinoa? What was it about her, that had made him open up to her? She sighed inwardly,

and peered down at the empty glass in her hand. Why hadn't the waitress given her a bigger glass?

How was she supposed to drown away this empty feeling in her chest, if she had to refill her glass

barely every two minutes? It was distressing to say the least, but there was nothing she could do

about it.

Squall had no idea what Quis was getting so defensive for when she kept picking at the walls by

mentioning Rinoa several times, reconnecting these threads of past memories to the present wasn't

going so well for him right now. It was bad enough that Quis was close to slurring her words, snapping

at him, and she didn't seem comfortable with talking about anything else. He watched her look to her

empty glass, wondering if she was going to bother with drinking anymore, but he had a feeling she

might. He clearly had enough to drink since he had to drive them both home, but he couldn't stand to

see her skulking for so long. Even the silence was driving him mad, and he was growing irritated to

each passing second, and minute.

She glanced around the bar, disinterested in the happy and merry people that littered the

establishment. That was it, she thought, scowling at her empty glass and promptly filling it to the

brim. She felt like Squall had just shoved her out of his tolerating zone yet again; which probably

wasn't hard, given the way she had been talking to him. And now, she was sitting in a bar, practically

talking to herself. Was she sulking? Quis glanced down at herself, disliking the scenario that she was in,

and studied the dim lights and the bottle of whiskey by her hand. Yes, she considered, she was most

definitely sulking.

Quis sat there for a long period of time, eventually staring off into space at the wall closest to

her; ignoring the looks she was getting across the table from Squall. She honestly didn't feel like she

could even match his gaze, not with the way she was feeling now. All she could do was wait, and see if

he'd speak to her.

" **Have you had enough?** " He said, reaching for his wallet, throwing some munny onto the table,

and waving the waitress to come by to pick it up, and motioning for her to keep the rest of the extra

spare change. He squeezed his wallet back into his pocket, and went back to leaning against the booth

chair. " **I think you had enough.** "

Her sapphire-blue gaze settled on him, hard and piercing. Had she had enough to drink? Not

even close, she was used to drinking way more at home. Was she going to tell him that? Hell no. At

this point she didn't even know why she was sticking around, it was obvious her presence was

annoying him to no end; she might as well leave by herself, so he doesn't have to even bother with

her anymore. " **...I want to go home. I can't deal with this for much longer..** "

Squall settled his eyes to the shimmer of the liquor holding his attention to the rim of his class

that was cupped in the palm of his hand with coiled fingers wrapped around the solid object. He

regretted saying what he did for a second, but for once he didn't hold back on what he wanted to

say, and figured it was him just being honest. That's what she wanted, right? For him to open up

instead of keeping to himself? She should be lucky he was even confiding with her, yet she was simply

ruining the mood

" **...I'm leaving.** " She said out of nowhere, in a loud icy tone, that startled half the other people

in the bar. Quis pushed herself out of the booth angrily, and took a few steps before turning around to

face Squall. Upon hearing her words of wanting to leave, he said nothing with his eyes looking to her

face as she mouthed her discomfort. He blinked, setting her eyes to her again with a faint, baffled look

on his face. " **Wait, what did she say?** " His body felt heavy as she announced that she was leaving,

" **Just forget I said anything, okay? You obviously don't even remember who did everything you**

 **ever asked of them, and more, just so you could be happy... Even if that meant they sacrificed their**

 **own happiness in the process**." She said, her words like venom as if turned into poisonous icicles and

impaling into his soul.

He looked up to her as she talked, but the words weren't seeping through his ears as he soaked

in every sentence. For a brief moment he felt as if he was being scolded as she brought up things that

was gnawing at his defenses that were his crumbling wall. His eyes lowered to table, and then all went

quiet. With that said, she stormed out of the bar doors, and disappeared into the night, heading in the

direction of her house. It took a while for the ice cold words to sink into his brain. By the time he

realized what she had said, she was already walking out.


	8. Chapter 7: Tag, You're It!

He looked back up to find that she had disappeared, but he sat there with a solemn look on his

face that was filled with dread, and sudden guilt. Even if the crowd was loud and boisterous,

everything went silent for him as he toned everything out. He sat there alone with no idea of what to

do now. Raising the glass to his lips he took a final, long swig of the throat-burning liquor before

setting it back down with a swift thud. " **The fuck just happened here?** "

Quis kept walking, until she got to an intersection about 5 blocks away from the bar. The

crossing sign was red, so she leaned against the pole and caught her breath. _...What the hell is wrong_

 _with me? I shouldn't have brought Rinoa up. Now he's mad, and I wouldn't put it past him to not want_

 _to talk to me for awhile, if ever again..._ Her train of thought was disrupted by a few very cold droplets

of water on her cheek, and within a few minutes everything around her was soaking wet from the

rain, including her. " **...Fuck my life... This night can't get any worse...** " A few seconds later, a flash of

green told her it was okay to cross; and she did without looking back.

About forty-five minutes later, she finally arrived at her doorstep. Everything Quis was wearing

was drenched down to her skin, which was cold to the touch. The only thing she had liked about the

rain, was that no one would be able to tell that she was crying. Quis hated crying. The tight feeling in

her chest, the lump in her throat; the utter sense of hopelessness that came from letting her walls

down. She had always told herself that it was a sign of weakness, and if she must do it, she would do it

alone in the comfort of her own home.

She fumbled around in her wet pocket, and grabbed out her keys; quickly unlocking the front

door, and stepping into the warmth of her own home. " **...Better get some dry clothes on before I get**

 **sick...** " Quis mumbled under her breath, and trudged into her room. She practically ripped off her wet

garments, and fished out a fresh dark blue shirt with a pair of knee high shorts from her closet; and

pulled them on. " **I still feel like shit...** "

Quistis left her room, turning off all the lights in her house as she moved, and laid down on the

couch in her living room. Her day had went from relatively good, to shit within a few hours. Typical.

This is why she didn't like going out to bars with people she knew. She always became a bitchy ice

queen, but it wasn't like she could help herself.

Thinking back to the scene at the bar, Quistis wondered if Squall and even cared about

anything she had said. She had spilled her heart and soul to him... And this is what she got? Figures.

Quis had always been his last priority, and she was well aware of that fact. But why, did it still hurt so

much? She had always put his happiness first, no matter what happened to her. Shouldn't that have

meant something to him? Or had he been so enthralled by Rinoa, that he never noticed?

Quis sighed, and draped her arm across her eyes, letting the other fall over the side of the sofa.

She wanted nothing more than to push those thoughts away, lay there in the silence; and never face

these feelings again.

He sat there alone at the booth, his back pressed to the seated-cushion behind him as he

nearly slouched there for several seconds. Soon he found himself with both his elbows pressed on the

table's surface for support of his face being buried into his hands. He shook his head furiously, taking a

sharp, deep inhale. He rubbed at his temples, replaying the words Quis had said before she left. _Just_

 _forget I said anything, okay? You obviously don't even remember who did everything you ever asked of_

 _them, and more, just so you could be happy..._ Even if that meant they sacrificed their own happiness in

the process. He ruffled, and tousled through his hair through his tense fingers and lifted his head to

stare into the empty space where Quis was once occupying. His lower lip trembled, and his reflection

off the empty scotch bottle was showing himself to be frowning.

The silence was maddening driving him crazy to the point where he couldn't stop talking to himself

under his breath, or his thoughts wouldn't stop racing much more rapid than his heart was pounding

within his chest. _What did she mean? Why does she keep bringing up shit I don't want to talk about?_

 _It's in the past for a reason. Stop bringing this shit up.._ His nose wrinkled and the muscles of his

cheeks felt constricted. _Don't you ever think that was why I left Balamb in the fucking first place? To_

 _get away from it all? It's why I started a new life, you know but you wouldn't know! You never even_

 _bother to let me talk._ He got up from the booth, turning away from his seat and encountered the

waitress who served him and Quistis earlier with their drinks. " **Leaving already, sir?** " The young

blackette said with a soft smile, her eyes shining sympathetically. He looked down to the shorter girl,

and nodded to her. " **Yeah.** " She patted his arm lightly. " **Cheer up, Mr. Leonhart! I'm sure you will do**

 **the right thing**." She added a smile, turned from him and went to the table across from him to cater to

the group there, leaving a confused Squall standing there to figure out what the waitress girl meant.

" _ **Do the right thing?**_ " He said to himself as his feet led him to the exit, and to the street. He

looked up to the darkened clouds above his head, and the droplets of water impacting lightly onto his

face. It was cool and refreshing, but it didn't exactly make him feel better.

He stepped to his car and shut the driver's side door as he got settled into the leather seat. He

inserted his keys into the ignition and switched the car on; the engine coming to life with ease. He sat

there with the car running, debating whether to go home or not, but his thoughts reflected back to

what Quis said, and what the waitress was hinting him towards doing the right thing. His hand found

the seat belt and fastened it to the clip to his other side, and his hands both settled gripping the

steering wheel. He made no movements, but his mind was made up. _God damn this woman._ He

thought angrily with his foot pressing on the gas after shifting into the drive gear, and the car pushed

forward, roaring as he drove into Quis' direction hoping he could catch up with her since she had

eagerly, and rudely, gone out in the rain. " **This selfish woman will be the death of me.** "

With the windshield wipers being summoned to clear the condensation and rain from

hindering his driving and view, he made a few turns here and there down a few more streets, stopping

when needed at stops signs, yielding when needed, and stopping at whatever red light he found

himself running into. " **Every single fucking red light. You're kidding me. I should just go back home.**

 **Fuck this shit.** " He swiped his hair from his forehead to pinch the bridge of his nose as he sat at the

glaring red, radiant light of the intersection. When it turned green Squall pushed onto the gas pedal

and continued to Quistis' house, but his thoughts were conflicting arguing with him, telling him to go

home, but his body was resisting. His body was in control, but his mind wandered off to sulk.

He still didn't understand why she had left, but he couldn't really blame her. If he had been the

one bringing up the past up she would surely be ignoring him, too, and he would've gotten up to

leave, as well. " **Would I really have done that?** " He said, responding to his bothersome thoughts. " **I**

 **don't even know anymore. What am I doing again?** " He slowed the car down as he approached

Quistis' house not having any luck with trying to catch up with her, but he was stupid to think he

would have caught up to her. He did sit at the booth even after she left, so she wouldn't have taken

her time on the walk home. He parked and his eyes looked toward the misted window of his car to the

view of her house, but he made no motions to get out.

 _What if she doesn't want to see my face? I expect her to punch me, if anything. I would punch_

 _myself too, if I were her._ He laughed unexpectedly, but quickly frowned and put up his trademark

scowl as he reached for the door handle, and exited the vehicle. He pushed tired, achy feet, dragging

himself to her door and just stood there, letting the rain soak him. He sighed. _Should I knock? Or_

 _should I turn back around and go home? Now would be a good time to decide... But I didn't come here_

 _for nothing._ He placed a hand to his face, brushing down from his nose to his mouth, expressing

distress to this situation.

Raising a clenched fist inches away from the door with a knocking motion, he was about to

make contact until thoughts of them back at the bar started to invade him, interrupting his motive.

She was right about one thing: he was a big jerk with what happened back there, but she didn't have

to do what she did. _It's not all my fault. I'm not the only one at fault here._ He shook his head,

lowering his arm and leaning his back against the door as he turned to face the street with his arms

crossed. " **Ugh... Damn it, Quis.** " He rolled both his shoulders in a shrugging gesture to release the

tension, and he made his decision. In the corner of his eye he noticed a glimmer, hidden behind one of

the plants that decorated outside her door, and he bent down with his knees; his weight on his legs to

examine the shiny object which turned out to be a key. He grinned. " **So, you leave an extra key out**

 **here if you lock yourself out? How wise of you. Don't you know there's stalkers out here?** " He suddenly

scowled at himself as he realized what he was referring to. He laughed it off, and used the key to get

into the house, and closed the door quietly behind him. Squall crept inside quietly, still soaked from

the rain, and entered the living room to find Quis on the sofa in silence. He cleared his throat loudly.

" **Quistis... I never thought I would see you sulking. That's my job.** "


	9. Chapter 8: Passionate Fire, Tender Ice

Quistis sat there in silence, trying to register what was actually going on. Why was Squall in her

house? And how had he gotten in? She was sure she had locked the front door, unless... The blonde

mentally kicked herself, after realizing she had left a key outside still. Maybe keeping it out there was a

bad idea...

He smiled through his teeth and trudged over to her, firmly gripping her shoulders to help sit

her up, and straighten her out so he could wrap his arms around her. " **Why did you leave?** " He

whispered to her, sinking his head into her shoulder.

She snapped out of her thoughts, and focused on the man who had wrapped his arms around

her tightly; not to mention burying his head into her shoulder. Squall was totally drenched from the

pouring rain, and in hugging her had only dampened her now not so dry clothes. Part of her wanted to

push him away, and tell him to just leave her alone and get out of her house... But the other part of

her was content on just being held by him, even if it didn't mean more to him then some friendly

comforting hug.

He didn't exactly think of this as a full-proof plan, or what the consequences of him being here

without her consent would be, but if he knew Quistis well enough he would assume that she might

have punched him for barging in here without the simplest of permission first. It was a stupid idea at

first, he admitted, but he didn't know what else to do, or where else to go. He really should have

considered a different en route like knocking for example instead of opting out for the key she had

hidden, something he clearly forgot to do in the heat of the moment. He hoped she would forgive him

for it eventually.

" **...Why I left...?** " Quistis mumbled under her breathe and shifted around, starting to feel a bit

uneasy about the whole thing. Did she really want to tell him everything she had felt for the longest?

And even if she did, there was no guarantee his reaction would be a positive one. " **Squall... I just..** "

Quis sighed, and rested her head on his soaked shoulder while contemplating on the best course of

action here.

Still waiting for her answer, he decided to give her her space and released his grip to back away

to set his gaze to her face, and seeing the puffy swollen outline around her eyes made him frown. _Did_

 _I make her cry? Wow. I really am a jerk, aren't I?_ He prompted himself up with his knees as he listened

to her, even if she was all over the place with her words, he didn't bother to intervene with her

thoughts that were probably spiraling as much as his were. He tried not to move as her head steadied

on his shoulder as the comforting look in his eyes looked to her.

"- **No, tell me why you're here fist.** " The blonde tried speaking in her usual irritated cold voice,

but her sinking emotions turned it into a sort of whimper on her part. " **You had no real reason to**

 **come after me... Especially after I stormed out like that. I was anything but civil to you, and honestly I**

 **figured you'd either not want to talk to me again... Or ever for the matter.** " She flattened her cheek on

his shoulder, and stared at the wall adjacent to them. " **I thought I understood you Squall... But seeing**

 **you here, in my house right now, I'm not so sure I do... The old you wouldn't have even bothered with**

 **checking up on me... I really just don't get you at all.** "

Squall realized he had her in his embrace and her head buried on her shoulder still, and he

didn't feel any justice to even be worthy of looking to her. Not like this. This feeling that was already

unlike him which didn't feel like him after all, but what could he do? Sheltering his feelings was all he

learned to do, and was what he did his entire life, and all it did was push people who were important

to him away. He regretted it when he was alone, but would never think he was the only one at fault.

Not only that, he felt even worse for draping his wet self all over her, but he couldn't bother to pull

away from her inviting warmth that kept him sane. His thoughts were uncontrollable to whether what

his embrace meant to them, but he really only wanted to hold her. To him, after all, she was the only

one who looked after him ever since he was a child. The leas he could do was tell her the truth. To tell

her how selfish he was, how much of a stubborn mule he was to her. If only this time he could look

after her this time.

He said nothing at first as she suggested him to explain why he visited, but with no chance to

express himself as she continued, he kept his lips sealed. He could sense the emotion with the sounds

she was making, and he felt even worse. " **I know you have every right to be angry at me right now.** " He

said firmly, keeping himself still as Quis's cheek was still resting on his shoulder this time. Even if you

were a little selfish as to leave me hanging back there. After I paid for our drinks. He left that part out,

not bearing much importance and was probably better off unsaid. " **But I couldn't just sit there**

 **knowing that you were hurting all along. And bearing with it all.** " He cleared his throat, his cheeks

getting flushed was a rare occurrence, but he couldn't fight it. " **I don't think there's a point in my life**

 **where I could endure not talking or seeing you, Quis.** " He started to feel his chest tighten. " **I know I**

 **probably don't make much sense, or have any excuses as to why I'm acting this way. It's not me at all.** "

He reached with his free hands to lightly caress, and lift her face so that they were barely an inch

away, and his breath was so apparent in their shortened distance that she could feel it on her (even

though the smell lingered of alcohol). " **But can't you see? When I'm near you, I'm a different man.**

 **Doesn't that count for anything?** " He slowly leaned close to her, but only stared into her eyes that held

a strong desire to be content with only looking to her, and no one else. He raised his lips to peck her

forehead lightly for a brief, tender moment.

Everything had been going on in slow motion, as if time had stood still or even worse, a

moment of their past coming to haunt them from a certain sorceress from long ago Ultimecia for

being the reason behind the time delay. She was thankful for that moment ceasing to exist in this

exact moment. This made Quistis' heart skip rhythm within her tightening chest. Her eyes were locked

directly into his when he pulled away from a sweet touch warming her forehead, burning her from

within and igniting a sense of confusion lingering with desire. He had lightly brushed a slender strand

of hair from her face, faintly smiling, but also appearing to be flustered with what he had done. He

almost waited to be met with a solid slap to the side of his face, already anticipating the redness his

cheek would endure and the pain radiating off his skin.

Nothing.

Time had stood still once more as nothing more than staring at each other had been

exchanged. Squall was stunned to see that what he had done had left her bewildered. " **I'm sorry for**

 **doing that. It's not my place. After what I did, I probably shouldn't have come here, right?** " He lowered

his head, his arms falling to his sides as he stared onto the floor. " **I figured you wouldn't want to see**

 **my face,** " he said finally to abrupt the silence as Quistis just sat there, hands in her lap with a troubled

look on her face. " **I should go** ," he mumbled, using the support of his calves to lift his worrisome self

off from the ground but stopping to feel a tug at his dampened leather coat. Blue eyes had motioned

down to his sleeve, observing a slender feminine hand had grabbed at the fabric causing it to wrinkle.

Quis spoke in a hushed voice, looking up at him. " **Don't go** ," she sounded out as she gulped

down the lump in her throat. " **Please** ," she pleaded. " **Don't leave me again. Not again. I've suffered**

 **enough when you left the Garden. One time was enough! Don't do it again..** " He used his other free

arm to reach around to where her grip was to place a securing grasp on her hand, squeezing firmly

until she had let go. He began to pet her fingers with his own, kneeling back down to her eye level on

the couch. " **Do you promise?** " Quis cried out, her voice beginning to strain. Squall could only offer a

reassuring smile, releasing her hand and reaching around her with his arms to pull her to his chest,

resting a hand behind her head to pat her hair down as she sheltered herself against him; nuzzling her

wet face from tears into him as she calmed herself.

" **I promise you, Quistis, to never leave your side until you get so sick of me that you are**

 **pushing me out that door. But prior to that, I'll be right here,** " He said to her soothingly, embracing her

tightly before she had wiggled herself free from him with the palms of her hands pressing away from

his chest. The tears welling up in her eyes had ceased but a new feeling had overwhelmed her a

sense of hope and happiness as her ears soaked in his kind, and guaranteed words. She smiled up at

him, grabbing the collars of his furry jacket to pull him in for a passionate-filled kiss that found himself

gasping for air.

He refused to pull away, pushing himself against the transfer of warmth coming from her lips

onto his, sending a surge of energy through the coldness from once being out in the rain. He was

nearly still saturated from the downpour and he hadn't thought it would be a problem until now. Quis

hadn't seem to find it to be a nuisance, she still had a confident hold with her mouth overlapping his

entirely taking control. When she had jerked herself away from him, she stared into his concerned

eyes, awaiting a reaction. Squall knelt there amazed, wanting to do more than she had played along

with but unsure of whether he should continue or not whether it was up to her or not, he only

waited for another sign.

" **Too much?** " She chuckled, enveloping her graceful arms around his neck, balancing on his

broad shoulders she wish she could trace the collar bone with professional fingers. He only shook his

head unable to find any words to express how much she had him wanting to go on, provoking him to

push the limits of their time together.

" **No, clearly it wasn't enough.** " Spoken in a breathless voice, he pursed his lips as he faltered,

finding himself enclose his arms at her waist, pulling his face closer to her throat, nipping soft kisses

from her jaw bone down to the collar of her shirt. She had stretched her neck out in the opposite

direction of where he was nibbling, feeling a sound immerse from her throat that came to be a

shuddering, pleasing groan that Squall had taken to be a gesture to resume his merriment. He

continued, slipping a sneaky hand that had been resting along her sides underneath her shirt to feel a

contact with her skin which made the sudden yelp of surprise escape from the blonde's mouth. She

spoke through gritted teeth, keeping herself from laughing. " **Your hands are cold, y'know!** " He laughed

at her complaint, retreating his hands back to the fabric of her shirt, but now kissing sensibly at the

nape of her neck.

" **Didn't mean to,** " he spoke in a exasperated rough breath, being unable to bear the torture he

was going though. He wanted more than this, the feeling of being in the moment. The brunet had rose

his head to look into her eyes but this time he went straight for her pouting lips, and in turn she had

obliged but her hands had moved from his shoulders to his coat as their lips remained locked, tugging

the jacket from him for it to meet the floor behind him, and he was left with his white shirt that

constricted the area around his chest and biceps, nearly rippling out from the clothing. This seemed to

please her, as she slid delicate hands to the hem of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head for a quick

second before they parted their lips. She tossed his shirt onto the ground, looking toward his blue

eyes that reminded her of an ocean something she found herself staring straight into his soul, a vast

ocean that was as mysterious as he was.

He didn't pull away or look like he was against her motives so he could only smirk toward the

advances she had made, it only drew himself closer to her. She admired the shirtless mercenary in

front of her with her hands raising themselves to touch his bared skin, tenderly brushing from below

his collar bone to a hardened structure for a stomach and hesitantly stopped just above his belted

pants. Quistis reached in for another deep kiss but only to be surprised by his demanding tongue

seeking entry past her tight lips in expectation of an exchange with hers. She allowed it, pressing her

begging lips that parted slightly as they trained their tongues to reenact with the other. He could hear

her purr as his tongue stroked alongside hers in the entwining moment. They both knew they didn't

know how much they would hold out for much longer, that much was clear, and they had accepted

that. It was obvious as to how much they wanted to do more, it was only a matter of time.

He could feel her hands tracing along his chest, but his trained mouth only wanted to taste

more of what he had longed for even if it meant trailing a lewd tongue along the side of her neck and

probably inching further below. As their lips separated for a scanty moment between them, they

found it unable to control themselves for much longer. They had already started to remove more and

more articles of clothing off each other, running each other's hands with skin on skin. Squall tugged at

the last remaining article on her, who agreeably granted his access to pulling off the knee-high shorts

that were soon-to-be discarded onto the floor which left them each in their intimate underclothing.

Quistis was reluctant at first considering she had been nearly left exposed to him, and her blue eyes

had averted from his fixed stare at her. He swiftly lifted her off from her position on the couch, and

holding her gallantly within his arms with one side of his weight holding her from her backside while

her legs extended to the other side of his sturdy arms which sent a winded gasp of air from the

blonde's mouth.

The statuesque lion had gathered its mate onto the much longer couch and gently laid her out,

hovering above her he made sure not to crush her thinner physique with his own. His kisses were

more gentle, and tender, with each minute passed as he explored every inch of exposed skin his

fingers could caress from her chest down to her waist. His lips found hers almost instinctively and she

responded with a shuddering sound of pleasure slipping from her mouth and echoing into his that had

sent shivers down his spine. Quistis reached for his shoulders with her hands, circling around him and

roughly tugging him down until their bodies met contact with the other, embracing the warmth of

their hot skin that created a steamy friction of perspiration. Their bodies pressing close, and their lips

entangled with hot mouths, Squall had felt her hips buckle under his weight, digging himself to the

crevice of her collar, he lightly began to nibble against the squirming Quis had done in reflex to her

own excitement. He gave a crooked smile, pursing his lips into a devilish smile with every peck he had

made as he passed past her aching breasts that heaved heavily from his touch, aware to her every

inhale of deep breathing, he slowly teased with an experienced tongue inches above her tight

undergarments.

Her pleas were beginning to sound as begging, for him to keep going, but he only replied to her

wiggling with light kisses around her pelvis. Still she remained sprawled on the couch, and the

mercenary had moved himself in between her legs, propping one of her legs, with much hesitance, in

an angle on top of the couch, while her other leg had been moved slightly apart from, now hanging off

the couch. Frozen by the sight, he felt his knees buckle, looking toward her direction with cautious

eyes to wait for a response from her, and in turn she nodded every so slowly while pushing damp

strands of hair from her face.

Taking the sign to resume, he assumed his position on his knees, lowering his body to meet her

eye level and resting between parted legs he was left with something dear right in front of him, clear

in sight and only inches within his reach. Where to begin, he did not know, but he reluctantly took his

time to think about it. It was clear to him, as if intuitively his fingers had guided themselves before he

thought about it; even if it was to prop himself, his hands comfortable at her inner thigh, whereas his

other hand had ventured to the cotton fabric that protected her femininity, applying light pressure to

the soaked material, enthralling the blonde-haired beauty to draw a sharp breath in surprise. He was

marveled at the noise, and more allured to the treasure he was exploring with.

The pressure stirred the lust within him, massaging her a little more roughly and with a

quickened pace, and soon after he had found himself slipping his fingers past the fabric and into an

intensity he could describe as an enveloping, drenched opening itself to professional fingers. Her back

suddenly arched to the sensation, the surface of her skin glowing and growing hot each moment the

rhythm of his heaving into her, and soon after a series of groaning had reached his pleased ears. It

only took several minutes for him to bury his head between her shaky legs, grasping at the material

that held up as blockade with steady fingers he had pulled and stretched them to the side to reveal an

aroused pink flesh.

He took a moment to himself just to gape before proceeding with a skilled tongue to lap at the

tender opening, tracing the tip to lightly flick at the little nub hidden past her lips, continuing this

motion in a rapid succession, it had only resulted in sending Quis to a moment of hysterics with her

crying out to him in such a pleasure. Her hips involuntarily started to grind back against the

cunnilingus he proved to be difficult to stop himself. He only searched deeper within her with his

tongue, pushing through the rose-colored, sensitive insides until he had the taste of her inside his

mouth.

During this concupiscent mood, she reached with extended arms to grab his attention; he

lifted a tired head to look into her direction. She felt her hands shaking, her body still ached for him to

continue, but she wanted him more. Quistis grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him up toward her and

sharing a deep kiss, and he in turn responded with his tongue dancing in unison with hers. Their

bodies enveloped in each other's with hot skin melting into the other as if they were completing

themselves in one entire being. Quis wrapped her alluring legs at his waist, the fabric of his boxers

bundled up and nearly constricting him from any type of play. She continued to tease with her mouth

on his, pulling him onto her even tighter until they found it difficult to breathe. With a binding grip,

Quis only twisted her hips toward his to gently caress the unsuspecting visitor awaiting a greeting

between his legs. Surprised, he could only mumble sweet nothings against her lips under whimpering

breaths; driving them both to a state of clarity, and acceptance to the each other's needs. Soft

nibbling at his lower lip sent him to insanity, and the only cure was her kisses to help remedy his state

of consciousness.

Clearly this wasn't a dream, that much was sure or else this skin contact was too real for him

to fathom how lucid the dream was. He hoped not. He felt his arms beginning to weight down,

faltering but his muscles kept him steady as he shortened the breaths between them as he looked to

her pleading mouth. " **We don't need to...** " He exhaled, lowering his forehead to hers, hoping that this

few minutes between them would calm their beating hearts from exploding from within their chests.

She sighed, wriggling in excitement, but also pouting with full lips and dilated pupils. " **Please don't**

 **stop on my account,** " she breathed back to him, aching for more.

A sudden rush of enthralling radiating from her words led him to tugging off the lower piece of

panties, skillfully pulling it off her slender legs in a professional, nearly clumsy, action as he had to

maneuver her legs around him. Though embarrassed, Quis opened herself to him, again pulling him

on top of her within a quick reach; allowing the flustered Squall back into the mold they had created

for the other. Two people as one whole. She captured his mouth back with her, along with a steady

rocking motion with guiding hips gently rocking into his, teasing him from behind tight fabric of his

undergarments. He growled under his breath, returning the kiss with a fiery passion, pressing a

tongue past the aperture of her lips to dance along the rhythm of her tongue as they shared saliva.

She purred like a kitten, the heat growing between them with curious hands brushing along the

surface of her skin, sending waves of shivers that made the hair on her arms stand still. "How much

longer am I going to have to suffer through this?" She hissed, pulling away to take a breath, reaching

with both arms to his lower abdomen, tugging at the stretchy band of his boxers that he still refused

to toss aside. He could only gaze down into her eyes, lost in them and ignoring her cries of impatience.

" **Soon,** " he grumbled. " **Have you no patience?** " Adding a quirk, along with a hearty laugh as he

lifted her up so that her quickest instinct was to wrap her legs quickly at his waist, and her arms

around his neck, on top sturdy, broad shoulders. He leaned in for a distracting kiss, moving from the

couch to the nearby wall, pressing her back against it and planting kisses from her collarbone to soft

lips. Her head rested to the wall behind her as he used his strength to keep her up and in his arms,

legs still wrapped tight around his waist.

He cradled her freely with one arm, assisting the fabric clinging to him hoping to shrug it off

but not with much haste. Quis reached below, aiding him in the annoyance, and soon after he had felt

the sudden breeze of the air strike him freely as the cloth hit the floor around his ankle. Stepping out

of it, he kicked his aside and adjusted his position to cradle her with both, strong arms once more. She

allowed a soft groan from within her throat as he pressed himself against her, lowering herself until

their alignment had been best for them as this current state. She only mentally prepared herself as he

eased her into it with more, sweet kisses at the nape of her neck, before nestling himself inside her,

burying a little but of his member past a warm entry until all of him was within, warm wet walls that

enveloped around him; squeezing him tightly, releasing a raspy moan. She in turn went along with the

sound, shuddering a moan so tender to his ears.

After settling, they shared a deep kiss, welcoming the visitor to such a pleasing event. He

shifted his hips, beginning a simple movement of rocking himself into her, and her bucking against him

as the wall behind kept her in position of him pumping himself into her in slow, fluid motions. They

exchanged glances into each other's eyes, intoxicated in the moment between them, offering

moments of deep kisses, and the occasional clawing and scratch marks on his shoulders and backside

as the vibrations in the enclosed space kept her steady as her weight shifted. His hands cupped her

bottom as his only means of keeping her propped up.


	10. Chapter 9: Interlude

More pleasuring moans filled the room, echoing through the very thin walls. Several moments

had passed between the two, and he could feel his legs start to wither from the pressure, but his hips

had slowed in motion, perspiration shared, and incapable of keeping their skins from slipping against

each other. He reached for her ear as he could her her moaning under her tired breath, nibbling at the

lower lobe as he felt the heat of his loins disperse his climax, nearly burying himself as much as he

could in a short, groan, along to the soft moaning coming from the other, who had reached her end

alongside him. Squall adjusted his feet as he motioned himself from within her, to give her a breather,

which gave himself a pair of fluttering eyes to aim in his direction. She exhaled, throwing her head

back to release the tension of her sore shoulders once he moved her from the wall to prevent a head

collision. He arched a teasing brow at her, azure eyes glistening toward her own sapphire ones. She

felt her hair matted on her face from the sweat, also noting that the same with Squall's unkempt hair

had clung to his face. Wrapping her legs even tighter around him, refusing to let go not wanting the

slightest chance to ever be apart from him, she nodded over to the bathroom door. " **Should we...?** "

He only laughed under his breath, " **You want to take a shower? Well, okay.** "

Holding her up with the last strength he could muster up, sighing in a sense of bothersome

situations. " **You expect me to carry you, after all I had to endure?** " He mumbled, guffawing at her as

she rose her head to stare coldly at him. " **Why, no! I expect you to drop me on the floor like the**

 **gentleman you are,** " she said with a tinge of joking, yet uneasiness from being out of breath, in her

tone. He laughed mockingly, " **Have it your way then, miss**." With that, he swiftly lifted her, throwing

her upper half over his shoulder, with an arm wrapped around her waist, while the other arm reached

for her thighs, sneakily patting her ass with an amused grin on his face. " **H-HEY!** " She called out from

behind him, but he shrugged the voice, shifting her slightly on his shoulder as she wiggled. " **Careful**

 **now, you don't want me to drop you, do you?** " He snickers, trademarked scowl soon after she started

to squirm and flail around.

He led them both into the bathroom which was finely decorated in mostly white walls, and

everything of the like, along with a pretty decent-sized shower fit for two. In this case, it was the

perfect decision. She continued to scold him from his shoulder until he let her down, enduring a few

cold looks and a few punches here and there. " **Warn me next time!"** He wrinkled his nose to her

words, questioning her tone. " **There's going to be a next time?** " Quis could only whisper curses under

her breath to his concern, completely embarrassed. " **You know what I meant, Squall.** " He shrugged his

shoulders casually, eying the shower's faucet. " **Up for it? I wouldn't mind** ," he looked back to her

awaiting a response, and to that she could only push him with a flustering look. " **Just a quick shower**

 **okay?** " She said, reaching behind to the constricting binding of her bra, tugging at the latches and

slipping the bothersome straps off of her and onto the floor. She instinctively covered her chest with

her arms, her face reddening as she avoided eye contact. Squall, however, managed to keep his

peeking to a minimum, also feeling his cheeks warming up.

Quistis eyed him as she made her way to the double-doors made of glass by the shower,

pulling the handle of the door to slide it partly open, and reaching for the faucet, and allowing the

lukewarm water to settle into the tub before setting it to the overhead shower piece above them.

" **Well, what are you waiting for?** " She questioned, turning her head slightly over her shoulder to look

at him. With his face flushed to the sight, he could only nod, heading into the shower after her, and

they both were met with the gentle embrace of water splashing against their skin, dripping down their

wet bodies and matting their hair into a soaked state. Shortening the distance as he wrapped his arms

around her waist, he pulled her into the mold of his body, and in return she raised her head to look up

at him in time for him to plant a warm kiss upon the center of her forehead. " **We probably shouldn't**

 **let this hot water go to waste,** " he said with a shortness of breath, running a smooth hand from the

brim of his forehead, and through the tresses of his hair. " **I'll be quick, and head out.** " He threw in a

smile toward her, taking what time he could in front of the running water with Quis behind him

lathering herself up with a sweet-scented soap, as he finished up. He turned back to her, offering her

the spot in front of him as he stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the floor and securing

it around his waist. " **You don't need me to go back in there to help, do you?** " He teased, looking

through the glass at her. She finished up a few minutes after, grabbing the towel Squall had handed to

her to wrap around herself.

He reached for her hand, guiding her back to the bedroom where he had thrown on their

discarded clothes prior, while Quis threw on a white tank top, and a pair of matching panties, snug

around her hips with a scanty shape. He soon settled with her on the bed, lying on the cool, silk

sheets, pulling her into his arms, her head nuzzled into his chest, and holding her he mumbled, " **It**

 **would be nice if I could stay like this..** " In tune to her breathing pattern, he could tell that it had

slowed, and her breathing had labored quite a bit for him to know that she had fallen asleep in his

arms. He didn't want to wake her, so he had stayed by her side for most of the late evening, protecting

her as she slept, and even in for an hour or two, he hadn't moved from his spot unless Quis had shift,

rolling to her other side.

" **I'm sorry,** " he whispered, sitting up and walking over to her side of the bed to look at her

sleeping face, and reaching with careful fingers to brush the hair from her face. " **You'll forgive me,**

 **eventually** ," he muttered, reaching down to kiss her face before pulling a blanket over her. He turned

to leave, heading pass the doorway and pausing for a moment to look back at her, so peaceful in her

slumber, in awe. Squall pressed on, leaving the apartment and getting into his car.

" **I'm really sorry,** " he repeated to himself, clenched fingers wrapped around the leather of his

steering wheel, staring out the passenger's side window to look back at the building of her apartment.

He started the car, pulling away from the sidewalk, and headed home.

He wouldn't forget what moments he shared with her, and only hoped that, in time, she would

learn to forgive him for leaving, if she remembered. But until then, he knew he had to distance himself

from her, unable to forgive himself for taking advantage of her, even if his feelings were sincere.

He truly did love her.

And soon enough their paths will cross again due to their connection to fate.

Squall would continue to wait even if it took decades.

It was only a matter of time.


End file.
